Rosie Scott
Rosie Scott (22 March 1948 - 4 May 2017) was a New Zealand poet and novelist who lived in Australia. Life Youth and education Scott was born in Wellington, New Zealand. Her father, Dick Scott, is a notable historian and journalist. She completed a B.A. and Graduate Diploma of Drama at Auckland University, and an M.A. (Hons) in English at Victoria University of Wellington. Career Scott worked in a variety of careers, including as a social worker and in publishing, before becoming a full-time writer. Scott's earliest published work was a 1984 volume of poetry, Flesh and Blood, followed by a play Say Thank You to the Lady, for which she won the prestigious Bruce Mason Award in 1986. In 1988, at the age of 40, Scott published her debut novel, Glory Days. It was shortlisted for the New Zealand Book Awards, and was published in New Zealand, Australia, the UK and the US. Since then, Scott has published 5 more novels, a short story collection and a collection of essays. Scott has been active in the Australian writing community in her work for Sydney PEN and the Australian Society of Authors (ASA). Scott served on the board and the executive of the ASA for 10 years, during which time she was elected Chair. In 2005, she was appointed to a permanent honorary position on the ASA Council. She served as the Vice President of Sydney PEN, and was awarded the inaugural Sydney PEN Award in 2006. With Tom Keneally, she co-edited an anthology of refugee writing, Another Country, for which she was nominated for the 2004 Human Rights Medal. She was a co-founder of Women for Wik, a group dedicated to reconciliation with Aboriginal people in Australia. Scott has completed a diploma in counselling and a doctorate at the University of Western Sydney. She teaches creative writing at the University of Technology Sydney, as well as working as a mentor for young and novice writers. Private life Scott was married to theoretical biologist Danny Vendramini. They had 2 adult daughters, Josie Vendramini and writer Bella Vendramini. They lived in Sydney's inner west. Scott died on 4 May 2017, from a brain tumor. Writing Scott has been called a "significant voice in contemporary women's fiction" in Australia. Marilyn Stasio, reviewing Glory Days in the ''New York Times Book Review'', described Scott's writing as "an introspective voice that's rich in poetry and raw with anguish". Scott has campaigned extensively on human rights issues in Australia, saying, "My writing is fuelled by me as a totality, but also by my political feelings." She has stated that she likes to write about "the kind of things nobody else talks about and a lot of people would avoid." Recognition Scott won the 1986 Bruce Mason Award for her play, Say Thank You to the Lady.Scott, Rosie, Oxford Companion to New Zealand Literature (edited by Roger Robinson & Nelson Wattie), Oxford University Press, 1998. New Zealand Book Council, Web, Apr. 6, 2014. Faith Singer was chosen for the Orange Prize's 50 Essential Reads by Contemporary Writers in 2004. Her work has been shortlisted for the New South Wales Premier's Literary Awards, the Banjo Patterson Award, the New Zealand Book Awards and the Biennial Adelaide Festival Award. Publications Poetry *''Flesh and Blood''. Auckland: Hard Echo Press, 1984. Plays *''Say Thank You to the Lady.'' Wellington: Playmarket, 1985. Novels *''Glory Days''. Auckland: Womens Press, 1988; Seattle, WA: Seal Press, 1988. *''Nights with Grace''. Auckland: Heinemann Reed, 1990. *''Feral City''. Port Melbourne, Vic: Heinemann, 1992. *''Lives on Fire''. St. Lucia, Qld: University of Queensland Press, 1993. *''Movie Dreams''. St. Lucia, Qld: University of Queensland Press, 1995. *''Faith Singer''. Sydney: Sceptre, 2001; Sydney: Hodder, 2003. Short fiction *''Queen of Love, and other stories''. Auckland & Ringwood, Vic: Penguin, 1989. Non-fiction *''The Red Heart'' (autobiography). Auckland: Vintage, 1999. Edited *''Another Country'' (edited with Thomas Keneally). Broadway, NSW: Halstead Press, 2004. **revised & expanded. Broadway, NSW: Sydney PEN / Halstead Press, 2005. *''A Country Too Far'' (edited with Thomas Keneally). Melbourne: Penguin , 2013. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Rosie Scott, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 6, 2014. See also *List of New Zealand poets References Notes External links ;Poems *3 poems ;Audio / video *Rosie Scott radio interview with Phillip Adams ;Books *Rosie Scott at Amazon.com *Rosie Scott at the New Zealand Literature File ;About *Scott, Rosie at the New Zealand Book Council *Rosie Scott Official website *Rosie Scott Old website Category:1948 births Category:Australian women novelists Category:Australian women poets Category:2017 deaths Category:New Zealand women novelists Category:New Zealand women poets Category:Victoria University of Wellington alumni Category:20th-century Australian novelists Category:21st-century Australian novelists Category:20th-century New Zealand novelists Category:21st-century New Zealand novelists Category:20th-century poets Category:New Zealand poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:New Zealand women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets